Ensinamentos
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Mu de Áries deu uma explicação sobre a Arca de Noé ao Kiki, mas a vida obrigara-o a aprender tudo sozinho, será que ele conseguirá?


Às vezes somos forçados a tornarmos homens muito precocemente, onde a maior diferença estará no fato se nos tornamos com ajuda de uma grande pessoa ou se nos tornamos através de erros, nesta fic demonstrarei como alguém pode tornar-se um grande homem através dum grande mestre e seus ensinamentos.

E espero que não agrida ninguém com a mistura do cristianismo aqui, ao qual eu chamei de lenda.

* * *

_**ENSINAMENTOS**_

Mu: Kiki, quero que você preste atenção em tudo o que digo, este deve ser meu ultimo ensinamento para você, logo a Guerra Santa começará.

Kiki: Mestre Mu, você não pode morrer, ou melhor, não vai morrer!

Mu – afagando a cabeça do pequeno - : Gostarias que fosse verdade, mas não creio nisso, então farei o que Shion fez comigo e ensinarei coisas a você através da Arca de Noé.

Kiki: Mas Mestre Mu, sou um futuro cavaleiro de Athena, como uma "lenda" cristã pode me ensinar algo?

Mu: Escute tudo o que direi em silencio, sem interrupções e depois reflita.

Kiki: Tudo bem.

Mu:

Lembre-se que estamos todos no mesmo barco.

Planeje para o futuro. Não estava chovendo quando Noé construiu a Arca.

Mantenha-se em forma. Quando você tiver 60 anos, alguém pode lhe pedir para fazer algo incrivelmente grande.

Não de ouvido aos críticos, apenas continue a fazer o trabalho que deve ser feito.

Por segurança, viaje em pares.

A velocidade nem sempre é uma vantagem. Os caramujos estavam a bordo com os leopardos.

Lembre-se, a Arca foi construída por amadores, o Titanic por profissionais.

Não importa a tempestade, pois quando você está com Deus há sempre um arco-íris esperando.

Mu: E nunca se esqueça: "Jamais se desespere em meio as mais sombrias aflições de sua vida, pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda".

Após estas palavras Mu partiu, deixando o pequeno Kiki envolto em pensamentos. Vários dias se passaram, mas Kiki não havia entendido as palavras de seu mestre ainda, até que Athena pedirá para ele voltar ao Santuário.

Kiki: Athena, onde está o Mestre Mu e todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro?

Shiryu: Desculpe-nos Kiki, mas todos eles morreram para dar a possibilidade de seguirmos Hades e derrota-lo.

Lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos dos presentes, as expressões eram todas tristes, não havia espaço para alegria.

Kiki: Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ?

Athena: Não sei responder, mas temos que nos levantar e nos prepararmos para o futuro, que você tome conta do Santuário e reconstrua as 5 armaduras de ouro que estão em cinzas, seria possível?

Kiki: Em qualquer outra situação eu responderia com alegria que sim, mas hoje só consigo dizer um inexpressivo tudo bem.

Athena: Obrigado, estamos voltando para o Japão, mas qualquer coisa nos chame.

Alguns dias se passaram e ele começará a tentar reconstruir as armaduras, mas não estava conseguindo fazer nada do que Athena pedirá, parecia ser muito para ele.

Kiki: Por que tivestes que partir Mestre? Por quê? Eu nem consigo entender suas palavras.

Ao começar a pensar nisso, um mini flashback passou pela mente do Kiki, foi do quinto ensinamento, que ele sempre devirá andar em pares, por segurança.

Kiki: Por que fui me lembrar disso se agora estou sozinho, você me abandonou Mu.

Neste momento o começaram de Kiki acelera e começará a bater com muita força, era a mesma sensação que ele sentia quando ficava do lado do Mu.

Kiki: Não estou sozinho, meu coração me deu a resposta. Elas não estão na minha cabeça e sim no meu coração, assim como guardo meu Mestre no coração, enquanto ele estiver dentro do meu coração nunca estarei sozinho, então estou seguro e posso continuar a tentar. Eu reconstruirei estas armaduras por você Mestre, pois esta é tua vontade.

De novo Kiki começou a trabalhar nas armaduras, mas passado alguns dias, estava desistindo de novo, pois lembrará que seu próprio Mestre Mu havia falado que era quase impossível de se consertar as armaduras.

Kiki: Mestre, vejo que não posso cumprir minha promessa, visto que não possuo sua habilidade e mesmo para você esta tarefa era muito árdua, quase impossível.

De novo um FLASHBACK veio na mente de Kiki, agora Mu falava do sétimo ensinamento.

Kiki: O que este flashback deve significar? Bem, se eu comparasse-me a Mu, eu sou um amador e Mu seria o profissional, se os profissionais fizeram o Titanic, então ele esta se colocando no lugar de impossível e eu posso construir as armaduras de ouro como os amadores fizeram a Arca! Mestre, mesmo morto você consegue me ensinar, isto que admiro em você.

Desta vez Kiki estava mais motivado do que a vez anterior e passaram-se alguns meses até que ele teve algum resultado positivo.

Enquanto isto, no Japão.

Shiryu: Athena, não posso nunca descumprir uma ordem sua, mas você acha correto deixar o Kiki sozinho, fazendo todo o serviço no Santuário.

Athena: Sinceramente falando, não.

Hyoga: Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Shun: Isto mesmo, vamos lá agora!

Seiya: Esperem um segundo enquanto arrumo as malas!

Ikki: Não pensem em fazer isso, creio que haja um bom motivo, estou certo Athena?

Athena: Sim Ikki, Mu me pediu para deixar Kiki sozinho, ele só poderá se tornar um grande cavaleiro de Áries caso fique sozinho e possa pensar sobre a vida e sobre o que ele disse. Tudo o que podemos fazer é torcer pelo Mu estar certo e pelo sucesso do Kiki.

Voltando ao Santuário...

Kiki: VIVA! CONSEGUI REFAZER A FLECHA DA ARMADURA DE OURO DO SANTUÁRIO! Mas isto não é nada, eu preciso reconstruir as armaduras o mais rápido possível, não posso demorar, não sei quando elas serão necessárias. ARGH!

Kiki caíra no chão com uma forte dor de cabeça, uma dor latente ia tomando conta de sua mente. Novamente um flashback começou, mas desta vez um pouco diferente, pois ele teve a lembrança de dois ensinamentos, na seguinte ordem, primeiro veio o segundo ensinamento e depois veio o sexto.

Kiki: Nossa, estes flashbacks estão cada vez mais estranhos, mas pelo menos das outras vezes eu aprendi algo com eles, talvez eu deva arrumar uma maneira de entende-los.

Ele parou para pensar, mas desta vez não conseguia entender as frases, as duas separadas não estavam fazendo sentido. Então Kiki tivera outro Flashback, novamente sobre o quinto ensinamento.

Kiki: Será que... Sim, não só as pessoas devem andar em duplas, os ensinamentos também devem andar assim, talvez se eu misturar os dois eu possa entendê-las agora.

Kiki: Bem, eu sempre quis ser o cavaleiro de Áries o mais cedo possível, para poder proteger Athena e agora meu principal objetivo é conseguir reconstruir as armaduras de ouro e depois o Santuário, então, ainda não entendo.

Kiki: 7- A velocidade nem sempre é uma vantagem. Os caramujos estavam a bordo com os leopardos, creio que esta frase é a chave da questão, bem, os caramujos são bem mais lentos e mesmo assim sobreviveram, mas isto não faz sentido! Vou ir para a outra frase, nela deve estar o segredo.

Kiki: 2- Planeje para o futuro. Não estava chovendo quando Noé construiu a Arca. EURECA! Eu estou pecando nos meus pensamentos, pois planejo tudo para o hoje, se eu não planejar para o futuro, posso acabar errando e acelerar as coisas, o que numa guerra, seria um erro fatal. Então devo fazer tudo com calma, pois no futuro está "lerdeza" minha será o nosso maior trunfo.

Após estes aprendizados, levou-se dois anos para o término da reconstrução das armaduras, mas todas elas ficaram impecáveis, simplesmente perfeitas. E neste período, mas nenhum flashback acontecerá, o que já estava deixando preocupado um responsável Kiki.

Kiki: Creio que não posso mais depender do acaso para aprender, agora devo voltar a pensar nas frases que faltam.

Kiki: 3 - Mantenha-se em forma. Quando você tiver 60 anos, alguém pode lhe pedir para fazer algo incrivelmente grande.

Kiki: Bem, faz muito tempo que não treino mesmo e se Shion com 258 anos e Dohko com 261 anos lutaram, eu com 12 anos para fazer 13 anos tenho que estar totalmente preparado para uma nova guerra. Aproveitarei que ainda tenho que reconstruir o Santuário para então treinar meu corpo, minhas habilidades. Não adianta ter só cérebros ou só ter músculo, sem um, o outro se torna imprestável.

Logo Kiki começará a reconstruir o Santuário, mas não pode continuar a fazê-lo por muito tempo, parece que Poseidon havia ficado irritado e queria inundar tudo de novo, já chovia a uma semana e não dava trégua, ou seja, não havia como reformar nada. Neste meio tempo, muitas pessoas que moravam nas vilas em volta do Santuário diziam para ele desistir, que nunca um humano sozinho poderia levantar tudo aquilo. Que era besteira defender Athena, ou seja, todos estavam contra o trabalho que ele fazia, haviam perdido a confiança em Athena. Apesar de estas pessoas parecerem muito severas com ele, Kiki as considerava anjos do destino, pois elas o fizeram entender o quarto ensinamento. Então ele não ouvia mais as críticas, apenas faria o seu trabalho, pois só assim poderia continuar a proteger as pessoas e se tornar alguém digno de ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Mas aquela chuva era pior do que qualquer pessoa, até o dia em que ele se lembrou do único ensinamento ao qual ainda não havia aprendido:

Kiki: 8- Não importa a tempestade, pois quando você está com Deus há sempre um arco-íris.

Ele entendeu que no lugar de Deus, deveria colocar Athena, enquanto ele acreditasse e lutasse por Athena, não haveria porque temer nada, sempre haveria um lugar bonito mais adiante.

Por um acaso do destino, ou não, a chuva parou e ele voltou a reconstruir o Santuário, após um ano de trabalho árduo, ele conseguiu terminar a obra, só então chamou Athena de volta ao Santuário, deixando-a surpresa com o Homem que ele se tornará e de como o Santuário estava.

Athena: Parabéns Kiki, estou muito orgulhosa de ti. Eu te concedo o título de Cavaleiro de Áries, Guardião da primeira casa zodiacal. Mas eu gostaria de saber como você fez tudo isto sozinho, deve ter sido horrível a sensação de solidão, você deve ter ficado aflito não?

Kiki: Athena, nunca se esqueça: "Jamais se desespere em meio as mais sombrias aflições de sua vida, pois das nuvens mais negras cai água límpida e fecunda".

_**FIM**_

* * *

__

Não é raro ver fics aonde Kiki virá grande Mestre, ou que se transforma num grande cavaleiro, uma ótima pessoa. Mas considerando que o considero uma criança irresponsável ( e um dos xodós do zodíaco), decidi mostrar quão Grande Mestre o Mu é e como que ele se tornaria uma pessoa tão incrível, como a vida pode moldar uma pessoa.

Também é um ensinamento para as pessoas comuns, que podemos usar qualquer fato para aprendermos, INDEPENDENTEMENTE da religião que seguimos, das crenças, etc.

Agradeço a leitura e/ou review e espero que eu tenha agradado as pessoas. Abraços, FUI!


End file.
